Hellsing's Shame
by Ubiquitouch
Summary: On her final mission for Hellsing, Seras travels east, determined to not only complete her objective, but to reclaim that which she lost, even she has to pretend to be one of these hormonal kids to get it. AxS, though Alucard doesn't have much screen time. This takes place in the manga version of both Hellsing and Rosario Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

In this crossover, the timeline of the events in canon Hellsing have been shifted to fit the story. Every event in Hellsing has been pushed back 60 years, with the exception of Alucard's imprisonment by Hellsing, which has been pushed back and additional 100 years. This takes place 30 years after the time skip, making the date 2000.

* * *

Seras sighed, observing the black briefcase with distaste. Not that the briefcase itself was displeasing, but rather what it carried. A relic from an old attempt to assassinate her, nearly fourty years prior, it had been stored in the Hellsing armoury since it's salvage. They had never managed to learn how the long-dead wielder of the weapon had come into possession of it, but thanks to his misunderstanding of it's nature, the assassination had failed, and Seras had dealt with him in short order.

Picking up the briefcase, Seras resigned herself to the fact that this was going to hurt. She concentrated on her left arm, feeling it become the shadowy material of her true form, and uncermoniously shoved the case in, storing it where only she could access it. Immediately, her back stiffened and she hissed, evidence of the pain that contact with the holy object was causing her. The pain would be a constant until she removed the briefcase. Seras smirked at the idea. She was no stranger to pain, and this would merely serve as motivation for her to finish her weapon quickly and efficiently.

Her arm once more taking on a definite shape, she turned and faced the section of the armoury that held the more usual weapons of their trade. The weaponsmith, an elderly man by the name Thaddius, watched her expectantly. Giving the man a smile, she walked among the weapons, picking and choosing those she wanted to take with her. Many, to the unknowing, would not seem to be functional in any feasible way, as Thaddius had a penchant for making weapons that were too large for your normal human. This served Hellsing's purposes perfectly, and Thaddius had been serving the family since his adolescence.

Seras ended her search, satisfied with the array of weapons before her. She had chosen two large pistols - reminiscent of those of Alucard, her master and mate - a burst-firing light machine gun with a passing resemblence of an EM-2 with no scope, and the Harkonnen II. Both the pistols as well as the machine gun had projectile accelerators, making them useful against opponents that could dodge ordinary bullets, namely werewolve. Thaddius, who had been observing her selections, had gathered a supply of explosive blessed silver ammunition for her, which he stacked on the table next to him. She absorbed the weapon in much the same way as the briefcase.

"I guess this is it, isn't it, Seras?" He asked, attempting to straighten himself out of the perpetual hunch it had developed from his years of bending over when working.

"I...I guess it is." Seras responded sadly, the bubbly personality she had managed to keep despite the years gone. She knew full well that the elderly man might die of old age before she finished her final mission. "Thank you for everything, Thaddius."

The farewell had a sense of finality about it, and for good reason. Merely hours before, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, last in the line of the Hellsing family, had died of sickness at 82 years of age. Before dying, she had revealed to her two immortal servants one the greatest secrets of the Hellsing organization - the existance of three ancient occult research centers scattered across the world. Though under control of the Hellsing organization, they had been sealed, as they had failed in their objectives. They housed dangerous materials, and now with the Hellsing family line ending, they needed to be destroyed.

Technically speaking, neither she nor Alucard had to follow the command, seeing as Integra was now dead and they were free, but they chose to anyway. If Integra was to be believed about what these research centers contained, it was too dangerous to allow them to fall into others' hand. Clones of the No-Life King? Only humans could attempt something so obviously hazardous.

Having everything she needed, she left the armoury for the last time. She made a quick stop in her quarters to retrieve her coffin, which she had already wrapped up in anticipation of her departure, and the kitchen, to clear out the last of the supply of blood bags, before exiting the Hellsing mansion. She did not look back as she left - her ever-present human nature would prevent her from leaving if she hesitated.

She quickly made her way off the Hellsing property and into the woods, carrying her coffin over her head. Breaking into a run, she made her way towards the nearby trainstation. She knew that if there were any observers, she would have made quite the spectacle, but her coffin was one of the few things she refrained from carrying in her shadows. To place the thing she slept inside inside herself just felt wrong.

It wasn't long before Seras reached the train station, which forunately was empty, due to the late hour. She only had to wait a few hours before the train she needed to take arrived, and she phased herself directly into the side, wishing to avoid as much interaction as possible. Finding an empty train compartment, she grumbled a bit to herself about Alucard getting to use Hellsings private jet.

Of course, when they had split up the three centers, Seras had chosen the one that didnt require travel over water, so she only had herself to blame. Alucard was taking care of the two centers located in America, and she was sent to destroy the one in China.

Ease of travel was not the only reason for her to choose the China location, however. Both she and Alucard knew she had vested personal interest in coming to China, now that their days of vampire exterminating were over.

* * *

Seras was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed, she was absolutely infuriated. She had spent the last several weeks traveling by foot, without the confort of sleeping in her coffin, which she had to leave in storage, had left her irritable. She now understood why many vampires stayed in the same area the duration of their lives - travel was just too damn difficult!

The clone was gone. By the looks of the research center, it would be safe to say that was an escape, not a salvage, meaning the Alucard clone had been sentient enough to break out of it's containment, which was very, very bad news.

Seras snorted, seeing the humor in the situation. "That would be just like you, wouldn't it? Never, ever, ever, let me have an easy life. The constant humiliation, the taunting, and now this! Just couldn't stand letting me catch a break, could you? No, you had to escape, and make my job that much more difficult!" Seras's volume steadily rose during her tirade, until she was yelling at empty space.

God, she could just imagine Alucard's smirk, and him telling her to "Get on with it, Police Girl." Despite how many times she had drunk his blood, and the fact that she was now a No-Life Queen in her own right, he still referred to her by the infuriating nickname.

Calming down, and taking her mind off Alucard, she went back to observing the room. By the looks of it, the escape had happened long ago. Seras would no be surprised if it turned out that it had happened immediately after the research center was sealed.

Knowing her true objective was elsewhere, Seras made quick work of the rest of the lab, burning any research notes left behind and thoroughly smashing everything else until there was nothing left but dust.

Seras left the now destroyed lab, heading in the direction of Hong-Kong, which the lab had thankfully been located fairly close to. She needed to find a victim from which she could take their knowledge of Chinese, as she had some reading to do. She needed to find any legends of beings that sounded similar to Alucard.

Several hour of sprinting later, Seras found herself located in a corner of a small library, holding a book on local legends. Her mood had significantly improved, now that she had eaten, though she was slightly guilty about the fact that her first victim had been an illiterate tramp, making his death ultimately pointless, as she had to find a second victim.

Her good mood was further elevated by the fact that vampires in Asia were a far cry from those in England. Thinking back to some of the many lessons Alucard had given on the various clans, she recalled that most vampires in Asia were of the Toreador clan, which were the most 'human' of all the clans, though they far outstripped the others in terms of physical strength and speed.

Opening the book to the index, her eyes widened at one of the first entries. 'Alucard.' For once, Alucard had managed to make her job easier! If the clone remembered his name, it would make it that much easier to track him.

Smuggling the book out of the library, Seras set off. Now that she had a name to put to the quarry, she could get information in a much more reliable fashion. It was time to find the thing that every major city had - the monster underground

* * *

So this was the first chapter of my story, so please review, at this point in time, I think I could really use some concrit. I have expectations for this story to be decently long, and I have a definite ending in mind, though I don't have many plans for the middle part. In case you are curious, this story starts right at the start of Tsukune's second year of school.

Next chapter there will be actual contact between the two series, as well as what I view as my biggest weakness as a writer, actual dialogue! Also, I know the name Hellsing's Shame is pretty weak, but I honestly can't think of anything better. I would ask you guys for help, but I feel the name should be related to the entire story, which I doubt you guys can tell from the first chapter alone. Maybe later?

Oh, one last thing - This entire chapter was written on an iphone with a bluuetooth keyboard, so if the formatting is really messed up, I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Chang crossed his legs, comtemplating the figure before him. She was, by every conventional standard, a beauty, but at the same time, she had an aura of power that any information trader worth their salt could percieve. Mr. Chang was prepared for two distinct possibilities, hoping that neither would come. The first being that she, like many powerful monsters, attempts to threaten information out of him, while the second being she uses her considerible looks to charm the information out of him.

Imagine his relief, then, when this Seras Victoria offered him a simple exchange of information.

"It's simple. You give me the answers to the questions I ask, and I let you in on a little secret.. You would, in all likelyhood, be telling me information that any local knows, and in exchange, you would be recieving a piece of information that I guarantee no one else knows." Seras smirked at the fat zombie across from her, confident that no one in their right mind would turn down such a one-sided offer.

Mr. Chang could see no reason to turn it down, either. "Alright then, ask your questions."

Seras's smirk turned into a full smile, before sliding off her face as she got down to business. "I want to know about the legendary vampire known as Alucard."

"Not much of a question, is that, Miss Victoria?" Chang countered. At the 'you-know-what-I-mean' look she fixed him with, he gave a light laugh. "The vampire Alucard, also known as the oldest vampire in existance, is an ancient vampire known for having absorbed thousands of other monsters, taking their powers as well as their lives."

Seras nodded - that sounded like Alucard, but there was a part she was curious about. "The oldest vampire in existance, huh?"

Mr. Chang's eyes widened. "I did not expect you to be so knowledgable. Yes, to those of us 'in the know,' so to speak, the claim of his age was always a bit dubious. While every account of his power mentions how ancient he is, no information about him can be found dating back more than around 200 years ago, shortly before the Three Dark Lords sealed him."

Chang could see the gears working in Seras's head before she responded. "Uh-huh. Why do you think that is?"

Before launching into another explanation, Chang sipped from the water sitting on the table between them, wetting his throat. "As I said, this isn't common information, so there aren't many explanations for it. I myself have never thought about it much. The latest theory I heard, around fifty or so years ago, is that the entire legend was made up - a complex fabrication. The Three Dark Lords slaughtered countless monsters, altered the memories of any survivors to see 'Alucard' instead, and then pinned the entire thing on some poor vampire that they then silenced, all in a bid to earn their title." Chang finished with roll of his eyes.

Noticing the small gesture, Seras continued her questioning. "But you don't believe that, do you? Tell me about these Three Dark Lords. They sound important."

"I hope whatever you plan on telling me is worth all this."

"It is."

"I want to hear it, before answering anymore of your questions."

It was Seras's turn to roll her eyes. "If I tell you that, Chang, then you won't have any incentive to tell me anything else."

"Fine. The Three Dark Lords - Touhou Fuhai, a Yasha most known for being the creator of the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, as well as a master of many other Demon Arts. He is the great grandfather of Fei-Hong Huang, leader of the Huang Family, a powerful mafia family here in China."

Seras's eyes widened at the mention of the Jigen-Tou. She was familiar with the technique - Alucard was particularly fond of using it as a finisher. He had killed both the vampire priest on the night she turned, as well as Tubalcain Alhambra with the technique, as well as countless other lesser vampires. She made a mental note to question Alucard on when he had learned the attack, though she knew it was unlikely he would give her a straight answer.

Chang continued, "Next is Tenmei Mikogami, The Exorcist. As his title implies, he possesses great anti-demon powers. Other than that, not much is known about him, due to his private lifestyle. He is currently the headmaster of Yokai Academy, which I'm sure you know about." When Seras shook her head, indicating that she did not know what he was talking about, he sighed. "Yokai Academy - a school for adolesent monsters who need to learn how to blend into human society, to better avoid conflict."

Seras was curious about the school, but didn't want to waste time learning about an irrelevant topic. "And the last Dark Lord?"

"Akasha Bloodriver, the leader of the Three. She was the one to assemble the Three Dark Lords to combat Alucard, and ultimately the one to 'defeat' him. She gave her life to seal him. 170 years later, the Shuzen family managed to retrieve her without waking Alucard."

Seras's eyebrows raised at the mention of the Shuzen family. They were the most powerful vampire family throughout Japan and China. On top of that, most Toreador vampires were somehow related to them.

"So the ones that know the most about would be the Shuzen family?"

"I supose so, though I would highly discourage approaching them about him. Though many people know the truth, they still like to discourage any open discussion about him. If you were to go to them, they would likely send one of their assassins after you."

Seras inwardly scoffed, confident in her ability to survive anything they could throw at her. Even so, it seemed a straightforward approach was out of the question. "Well, I thank you for your time, so I must be going."

"And the information you promised me?"

Seras grinned mischievously. "Damn, I was hoping you wold forget."

Mr. Chang grunted, obviously not as amused as her. "I am not an amateur, Miss Victoria."

"Hm, well, there's not really any way to make this sound believable, so, here goes - Alucard was made by humans."

Mr. Chang was shocked by the revelation of this information. He wasn't upset, really, at the idea of her scamming him with false information. He was excellent at reading people, and he prided himself in his ability to tell when others are lying. As far as he could tell, Seras believed what she had said. He wasn't sure why, as the idea was simply preposterous, but the fact that she believed it made it valuable - Chang traded in theories and speculations just as much as facts. Seeing her stand to leave, he stopped her. "Miss Victoria, I do believe I have some other information you may find interesting. Someone else recently asked me questions similar to yours - recently is a relative term, of course. This was about ten years ago. Would you like to know who?"

Seras growled to herself, sitting back down. She had been played by one of the oldest tricks in the book. Chang had held back information, and now that she had already given up what she knew, she had to come up with something else. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"I should think it's obvious - what makes you so sure Alucard was made by humans?"

Seras was silent for a moment, obviously choosing her words with great care, not wanting to give away anything important. However, she could not figure out how to give a sufficient answer while hiding her relation to the whole tangled web of information, so she decided to not bother beating around the bush. "I work for the people who made him."

Mr. Chang nodded, satisfied with the straight forward answer. After her first bit of information, he doubted anything else she could say would shock him. "The girl is the eldest of the Shuzen daughters, though I do not believe at the time she had yet been adopted. Her name was Akua, now Akua Shuzen."

Seras's eyes opened wide in shock, and she had to restrain herself from leaping at Chang and grabbing his lapels, demanding where she was now. One could practically see the gears in her head turning, figuring out how Akua fitted into everything.

Chang could easily tell the effect the information had on the woman sitting in front of him. "I could tell you how to best contact her, if you tell me one thing - how do you know her?"

Seras sighed to herself - she had not wanted to give away this much information, but it didn't seem like she had a choice. She too another breath, preparing herself for the long explanation.

* * *

Seras sat in the corner of the seedy bar, covered in a shroud of shadows created with her powers. She didn't want anyone to notice her - the less people that knew she was here, the better. Luckily, this was a bar for monsters, meaning that no one really concerned themselves with the dark-looking individual sipping on a glass of crimson fluid.

As she drank, Seras went over her plans once more in her head. She even went to far a to pull out the folder of information Mr. Chang had given her - extensive information on two people. Moka Shuzen, and Tsukune Aono.

According to Chang, Akua was obsessed with finding her younger sister, Moka. Moka was a student of Youkai Academy, and was rarely seen without this Tsukune boy. He was curious, Seras decided. A human at a school for monsters. Apparently, he had somehow managed to keep this knowledge from anyone at the school, besides his friends.

It was kind of sad, actually. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together and the motivation to do so could easily find information on his family, and expose the truth. Either way, this apparent lack of intelligence in the student body would assist her in going under cover.

The plan was to head to Japan, locate the Aono house, and use her powers to plant false memories into Tsukune's parents minds, convincing them that she was a distant relative who was sent to attend the same school as Tsukune. According to the file, Tsukune was very protective of his friends and family, a trait she would make use of. In order to protect his distant 'cousin,' he would keep her close by, which in turn would allow her to bond with Moka. Being close with Moka was her best bet at finding both Akua and, more importantly, the fake Alucard.

At the moment, though, she had nothing to do, as she needed her coffin to cross the Sea of Japan. Normally, all she would need was a plane, but due to it's isolation from the Pacific, the Sea of Japan had almost no tides, making it even more difficult to cross, thus necessitating her coffin and the dirt of her homeland. She had sent for her coffin to be shipped from where she had left it in storage in France, and had to wait for it to arrive. Luckily, she retained contact with the people who used to transport the Wild Geese for their missions. After offering them top dollar, they had assured her that her coffin would arrive the next day.

Seras caught sight of her breasts when she glanced down to stow away the folder once more. There was no way she could pass as a highschool student the way she was. Closing her eyes, she let her powers wash over herself. When the shadows cleared, she looked about two years younger, with much smaller breasts. Truth be told, in her work, her rather large breasts were often a hinderance, but she didn't permanently change her form due to her lingering attachment to her human life. And of course, this was something Alucard mocked her about - or at least her did, until she pointed out his own vanity.

Grinning at the memory of one of the few times she had gotten to tease Alucard back, she drained her glass and made her way up the stairs, to the room she had rented for the next few nights.

* * *

Alright, so I realize I promised contact between the two series this chapter, and that didn't really happen. I just felt like this was a good spot to cut off this chapter. First thing net chapter guys, I mean it this time.

Once again, I am writing this on a phone, and jesus does this bluetooth keyboard hurt to type on after awhile.

Toss a review my way?


	3. Chapter 3

Seras stood silently, tugging at the high collar she would had to wear to conceal the bite wound that never healed, and watching the house from the street corner. It was getting dark, and her presence was once again masked by the natural darkness as well as her shadows. She had been observing the house since arriving in Japan, with the exception of when hunting for someone to 'teach' her the native language, and then when she went to enroll herself in Youkai Academy. Thankfully it had only taken her one try, thus limiting the loss of human life.

The reason she had not yet enacted her plan to infiltrate the household was simple - Tsukune had been around the entire day. It made sense, really, that he would be there, what with it being the last day before school started. However, it threw a wrench in Seras's plans. When consulting his file one final time, a piece of information she had skimmed over previously. Tsukune was a ghoul. After berating herself for missing such a huge piece of information, she started to reform her plan. Tsukune was a ghoul of the Shuzen girl, a Toreador vampire, meaning he was a far cry from what she typically thought of when faced with the idea of a vampire's minion. Other than that he was as strong as a Toreador vampire in terms of physical strength, Seras did not want to risk the chance that he had the same resistance to illusions and false memories as vampires. This meant she had to seperate him from the household somehow, in order to catch his parents alone.

The front light turning on caught her attention - it seemed someone was leaving for one reason or another. Seras crossed her fingers, hoping it was Tsukune.

Moments later, she cheered silently as she watched Tsukune depart, heading in the opposite direction. Whatever he was leaving for, it was likely he wouldn't be gone, so Seras acted quickly. When Tsukune turned the corner, taking him completely out of view, she made her way to the front door of the Aono house.

She took a moment to compose herself, as well as prepare the fake, shy and quiet yet eccentric personality she would adopt for the duration of the mission. She smirked, realizing the similarity between it and how she used to be around Alucard when she was first turned. Hopefully, this similarity would make it easy to maintain the facade.

Taking one step closer, she pressed the doorbell. Moments before the door opened and a slightly aged, feminine face peered out. "Did you forget your keys, Tsukune?"

Seras smiled wide at the woman, who had realized that the young blonde at her door was not her son. "Good evening, Aunt Kasumi." With that, she forced her way into the woman's mind.

* * *

Tsukune made his way to the confectionary aisle of the small convenience store. His mother had claimed she was preparing a surprise for him, but had run out of some ingredients and needed him to go get more. Grabbing the bakers chocolate she had requested, he also stopped to grab a drink. Bringing these up to the cashier, he payed for the goods and left. As he walked back towards his house, he popped open the soda and quickly drained it. Dropping the now-empty can into a recycling bin as he passed, he turned back onto the street his house resided on.

He opened the door to his house and shed the light jacket he had on, leaving it on the hook, as well as slipping out of his shoes. Making his way into the kitchen, he left the chocolate on the counter, and headed towards the living room, where was sure his mother would be (she loved the warmth of the kotatsu at all times of the year, not just the winter), intending to inform her he was back.

He was not prepared for when the voices of both his parents cried out. "Surprise!" They were joined by the smaller, much quieter voice of a third person. Looking at the group around the table, he could only assume the third voice was from the small English-looking girl between his parents.

To his Tsukune's credit, he only paused for a moment before lowering himself to sit across from them. Scratching his cheek with his finger, he nervously laughed for a moment before deciding to simply ask. "Um...who are you?"

The girl looked as though she were about to speak, but Tsukune's mother spoke up. "Tsukune, mind you manners! This is Seras Victoria, your cousin from England. Related through marriage, obviously, but that's no reason to be a stranger! Her parents visited once, but you were very little, so I'm sure you don't remember it."

Tsukune studied to the girl carefully. As his mother said, it was obvious that she wasn't a blood relative. Hell, he hadn't known he had non-Japanese relatives at all, but here she was, sitting proof of it. He gave a small, informal bow. "Sorry for my rudeness. It's nice to meet you. Are you here visiting or on vacation or something?"

The girl, Seras, cocked her head to the side before answering in a voice so quiet he had to strain to hear it. "Didn't your parents tell you? Your dad had told my dad about how many friends you made at your new school, so my dad signed me up. We're classmates."

Tsukune shot to his feet. "What?!" This was not good. It was obvious from looking at the girl and hearing her speak that she was fragile - Youkai Academy would eat her alive. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Seras, glancing at his parents, who both nodded their concent despite the confused looks on their faces, stood up and followed Tsukune to the relative privacy of the kitchen.

Tsukune turned to speak, instinctually moving to grab her arm to get her attention. He let go immediately, however, when she gave out a pained squeak. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Seras shook her head. "I have fibromyalgia. It makes my skin super sensitive, so I'm not supposed to touch anyone." Seras was banking on no one realizing her dedscription of the condition was fake, and dissuading people from touching her, to better hide the fact that she was cold like a corpse. Luckily, she had been sitting in a heated room, so she was warmer than usual.

It seemed like it worked. Tsukune backed up a step, making sure to give her room so he didn't accidentally bump her. "Wow, that sounds really bad." He paused for a moment, regarding her. He hadn't really processed it, since the shock of her saying she was going to Youkai Academy, but... "Your Japanese is perfect."

Seras turned her head to the side, looking at a blank spot on the far wall. "My dad always said I should connect to my family, so I learned Japanese very young."

Tsukune nodded. "Either way, you shouldn't go to Youkai Academy. It's... um, it's a very specialized school."

Seras turned to look back at him quizzically. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you see... Let me put it this way - it's exactly what it says on the tin. It's a school for monsters."

Seras grinned at the 'revelation.' "Of course it is. What else would it be?"

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of young women." Tsukune countered, quoting his father.

Seras giggled lightly. "I wasn't being sarcastic. No one could come up with such ridiculous excuse, unless it was the truth." She waggled her finger at Tsukune. "By that logic, it must be true."

Tsukune stood still for second, letting the girl's strange logic sink in. "You're a weird one, you know that?"

Seras allowed her fake-happiness melt into an expression of sadness. "Everyone says that. Dad says that's why I can't make friends."

Quickly backpedaling, Tsukune waved his arms. "No, that's not what I meant! I'm sure you're a great person."

Seras sniffed, once again examining the far wall, before looking back at Tsukune out of the corner of her eye. "I always knew monsters were real, anyway. I saw a ghost when I was little."

Given how easily she had accepted a school, Tsukune realized that she couldn't be dissuaded. Even if he could convince her not to go, what would she do, go right back to England? Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. "Listen, I can tell you're going to come no matter what, but it's very dangerous, so how about this - stay near me. My friends and I can protect you."

Seras once again inwardly cheered - Tsukune had reacted to her personality exactly how she had expected. She responded in her small voice, trying to make herself seem pathetic. "Dangerous? OK, I'll stay near you. I'm not very strong, so I'm used to having people want to protect me."

Tsukune would have responded, but at that moment, his motther entered, saying she wanted to get to work on Tsukune's farewell cake.

* * *

Seras was mentally congratulating herself. Everything had gone to plan. She and Tsukune had bonded over the cake (she had only eaten a tiny amount so as to not upset her stomach, which could take very little human food, despite how powerful she was) as well as the several hours spent conversing afterwards. By the time they went to sleep, Seras in the guest room and Tsukune in his own, Tsukune utterly trusted her. Now, she just needed to extend that trust to the friends he mentioned. With any luck, they were more boys who had a natural inclination to protect weak and pretty girls.

* * *

Feeling good about my current output. Two chapters in as many days. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To DeathFrown, while I have read Seras 2066 (a long time ago, I can't even remember anything besides the basic plot) I just chose the name Chang because it apparently means prosperous, and Mr. Chang is very rich.

Ugh, I don't quite like the conversation between Seras and Tsukune, but I'm keeping it the way it is for now. Maybe at some point in the distant future, when I'm better at characterization, I'll do a rewrite and fix all the conversations and interactions I don't like.

Next chapter, they actually go to school! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Seras was sat on the nearly empty bus, the only other occupant being Tsukune. He had assured her that this was the correct bus to get to the school, which was in another dimension. At the moment, Tsukune was reading what appeared to be a postcard, smiling lightly. Though Seras was curious about it, she decided against prying. They ere both dressed in school uniform, though Seras had supplemented hers with a thick leather choker to conceal her bite wound. Alucard would have laughed about her wearing a 'collar.'

Eventually, a strange man with a shadow over his face boarded, and eyed the two passengers. Seras could feel that he was powerful, but other than that, she could not glean anything about the mysterious man. He pulled out a cigar, snipping the end and lighting it before moving to take his place at the wheel.

Seras smiled sadly at the sight of the cigar, remembering her late boss. Having left so quickly after Integra's death, she hadn't had time to mourn. Perhaps after this was all over, she could go visit her grave.

All was silent in the bus for several minutes, the driver apparently focused on the road, and Tsukune still reading. It was just as well, though. Seras had long given up her human need for constant interaction with others, and was quite comfortable in the silence, content to watch the scenery pass by the window.

Just then, the driver spoke up, addressing Tsukune. "A letter from a friend?" Whe Tsukune glanced up and nodded, the driver smirked. "Delightful. I see you're coming back this year, and what's more, but with a new friend." His eyes were no longer on the road, but rather looking at Seras through the rear view mirror.

Realizing that he expected her to explain her presence, Seras prepared to pipe up, before Tsukune intervened, speaking on her behalf. Apparently, he didn't seem to trust the driver. "She's my cousin. She's attending Yokai Academy this year."

The driver began chuckling, as though he found their relation humorous. When Seras looked into his shining eyes, she froze. _He knew._ He could see through her disguise, and knew she wasn't human. Frozen with the fear of being revealed, she tentatively reached towards him with her mind, hoping she could prod his thoughts away from any speculation as to what she was.

Seras gasped and jerked upright, as the man slapped her attempted manipulation away as easily as one might swat a fly. Luckily for her, at that exact moment, they had passed through a tunnel, and came out in a diferent world. Tsukune assumed her reaction was to the shift, and not the mental interaction that had just taken place.

He chuckled lightly, finding her reaction funny. "I was like that the first time too. You get used to it, though. Come on, we're here."

They stood up and moved towards the front exit of the vehicle. As they passed him, the driver gave one last cackle. Before closing the door and driving off, he looked at Tsukune, giving him one last piece of advice. "Things are getting dangerous here at Yokai. I suggest you keep an eye on your _cousin_." With that, he took his leave.

Seras gave a sigh of relief, glad that instead of flat-out revealing her, he instead only hinted at her being suspicious. Luckily for her, Tsukune once again misunderstood what was haoening, and took the hint as a suggestion that he look after her, not be suspicious off her. "I wouldn't worry about him. He likes to be all cryptic about stuff. Makes me nervous. Come on, we walk from here."

Seras grinned, realizing that the drivers penchant for wanting to be mysterious had saved her. As they walked, she examined the world around them. All the trees composing the forest they walked through were dead, and the bushes' leaves were all a deep red color. The whole place gave off a very horror movie vibe. Seras loved it - she had always been a fan of the monster cliches, ever since becoming a vampire.

Eventually, they seemed to reach a main path, and joined the crowd of student all heading towards the large building that was obviously the school. As they walked, Seras slightly behind Tsukune and in his shadow to give off the impression that she was attempting to hide, she noticed she was getting a lot of looks. People began muttering amongst themselves, while still casting glances in their direction. They thought they were being quiet, but Seras could easily pick up their conversations. The general question all the groups had was "who is that girl?"

Tsukune seemed completely oblivious to the conversations, and was humming to himself as he walked, obviously happy to be back. That was, until out of nowhere, a form flew, tackling him sideways, throwing both figures to the ground.

Fully immersed in her asumed personality at this point, Seras gave a small "Eep!" as she hopped backwards, separating herself from the spectacle. Tsukune now lay with his back on the ground, his shoulders pinned down by the girl sitting on top of him.

"Tsukune, how could you? We're seperated for only six months, and you already found another girl!" The girl, who apparently had blue hair, appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Tsukune had a confused look on his face. "Another girl? Whaat are you talking about, Kurumu?"

"Her!" Kurumu quickly stood up and pointed at Seras, who did her best to look as small as possible. "I heard people talking, saying you were walking to school an exotic-looking girl!"

Tsukune, who by now was also on his feet, started backing up while shaking his head and waving his arms. He was sputtering, and didn't seem to be able to form a complee sentence. Seras, taking pity on him stepped forward, looking down at her feet bashfully. "It...it isn't like that between me and Tsukune... I'm his cousin."

Though Seras spoke barely above a whisper, Kurumu seemed to hear her. She immediately relaxed, and turned to Tsukune, about to say something else.

She was interrupted, however, by a small projectile coming out of nowhere and hitting her in the back of the head, causing her to tumble forward, once more ending up on the ground. She stood up and dusted off her lothes before causually reaching up and pulling the object out of where it was stuck in her skull. It was a small blade of ice.

Heading the direction the blade had come from, Kurumu began searching through the bushes. It was clear she was looking for whever had thrown the blade. Seras watched with inerest wondering who woul use such a strange weapon. her answer came when a barrage of the ice bades came out of the latest bush Kurumu approached. The blue-haired girl was forced to jump backwards to avoid being hit, and another girl, this time with purple hair appeared from inside the bush.

"I cannot allow you to treat the future father of my children in such a rough manner. For your transgressions, Kurumu Kurono, you must die." The girl spoke with a voice nearly as quiet as Seras's, but with much more conviction.

Kurumu faced her opponent, holding her hands with her palms facing upwards and her fingers bent. Seras wondered at her pose, until Kurumu's fingernails began growing, until each was over a foot long. they were clearly weapons. "Still stalking Tsukune, are you, Mizore? Tsukune is mine!"

The purple-haired girl, Mizore, took up a fighting stance as well, before pulling her hands into her rather large sleeves. Immediately afterwards, gigantic claws made of ice grew out of said sleeves. Seras watched the exchange with interest. As far as she could tell, Kurumu was Tsukune's jealous girlfriend, and Mizore wanted to be with him instead.

The two combatants charged at eachother, but moments before they were about to meet, two heavy-looking washpans fell out of nowhere, one each landing on their heads. Seras gasped, putting up a front that she wasn't used to violence, before running to Kurumu's side, checking to see if she was alright. In her mind, Kurumu was more important, as she had a closer relationship with Tsukune than Mizore.

After ascertaining that Kurumu wasn't seriously hurt, Seras helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Kurumu gave her a weird look. "Of course! A little hit like that couldn't hurt me." She moved to stand with Tsukune, clinging onto his arm. Tsukune, for his prt, didn't even notice, as he was busy lecturing a very young looking girl about not hurting others. "Relax, Tsukune, Yukari is just mad that she'll never look a good as me."

It seemed that Yukari took offense at that. "Shut up, you boob cow! You'll be sagging before you hit thirty."

"Why you little!"

The two girls lunged at eachother, and began grappling. Tsukune looked as though he were about to try to break up the catfight, but heard a voice call out his name. He looked in the direction it came from, and seemed to immediately forget about the other girls. "Hi Moka!"

Seras's head whipped around at the name of her true target. She narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing the girl from her files. '_So this is Moka Shuzen.'_ She remembered that though she was of the Shuzen family, she went by the last name of Akashiya. _'I wonder why that is?'_ Deciding that it was of no consequence, Seras followed Tsukune over to greet her.

Tsukune seemed to be blushing and awkwardly staring at Moka for several seconds before remembering to speak. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Moka also was blushing. "Almost half a year. Did you get my letter?"

"Uh yeah,I was actually just reading it on the way here." As if to prove his point, he fished it out of his bag and waved it around. "Oh yeah, before I forget." He gestured for Seras to step forward, which she did. "This is my cousin Seras. SHe's attending this year. She's in the same year as us."

Seras bowed slightly, remembering her manners. "It's very nice to meet you."

Moka had started to introduce herself as well, before gasping as if coming to a sudden revelation. "If she's your cousin, doesn't that meaning that she's-"

"Don't say it!" Tsukune had cut her off. "You know what will happen if she is found out. We need to come up with a plan later, in the clubroom"

Moka nodded, as did the other girls, who by now had grouped around. They once again bean walking toward the school, Seras once again a step behind Tsukune while the other girls fought over who could hold onto his arm. Seras had a sinking feeling that Tsukune was at the center of a complicated love pentagon. She laughed a bit to herself. '_A love pentagram would fit the atmosphere of the school better.'_

* * *

The first class of the day was rather uneventful. Seras was in the same class as everyone else, thankfully. She had introduced herself to the class. A few catcalls and wolf-whistles had accompanied her entrance into the classroom, much to Kurumu's chagrin, who was used to having that sort of attention directed at her.

When she mentioned her relation to Tsukune, there were a few sighs of relief. Many people had already seen her with him, and had assumed the worst - that Tsukune somehow got another girl to fawn after him. If she was his cousin, though, that meant that she was free game!

Seras took her seat (directly behind Moka and to the right of Yukari) and eyed the teacher, Ms. Nekonome, who was obviously some sort of cat monster. She wasn't too sure about her - Seras had had enough of cat-people from all the times Alucard would let his familiar, Schrodinger, out. Schrodinger loved to play pranks on Seras, and claimed it was due to his playful, cat-like nature. If what he said was true, then Seras did not have high hopes for Ms. Nekonome.

The rest of the day passed without incident, and the newspaper club met in their clubroom, though it wa an unofficial meeting. Tsukune had brought along Seras.

After Tsukune had checked to make sure there wasn't anyone outside that could hear their conversation, the girls turned to Seras, asking lots of questions. She decided it would be easiest to give them a quick rundown of her cover story. "My family is related to Tsukune's through marriage, and our dad knew eachother. Tsukune's dad mentioned how many friends Tsukune had made here, and decided it would be good for me. I have a bunch of conditions that make normal relationships hard, so I never really had friends."

Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari moved away in a huddle, conversing something amongst themselves. Kurumu whispered to the other two, sharing her plan. "If she's Tsukune's cousin, that means she's his family, and give her blessing to us, meaning we'll be ahead of Moka in the race for Tsukune!"

Yukari raised her finger. "I don't think that's quite how it works. I think it has to be a parent."

"Oh, shut up. Operation Suck-Up-To-Tsukune's-Cousin starts!" Kurumu broke from the huddle and moved back to the table, slamming down her palms on the table, causing Seras, who was in conversation with Moka, to jump. "We cannot allow anyone to find out about Seras's secret! Here's the plan - Moka will act as her bodyguard during the day, and Yukari and Mizore will stand sentinel outside her room at night! With such tight security, no one could possibly suspect anything."

Moka was about to object, on the grounds of having a security team would make people mor suspicious, not less, but was interrupted by a large washbin falling on Kurumu.

"Stupid! Where are your shifts?"

"Well, I made the plan, so you guys do the menial labor."

Tsukune cleared his throat, stopping the impending catfight befor eit started. "Listen, we don't need a security detail, we just need to make sure no one tries to attack her or anything. And since our group has a bit of a reputation, it shouldn't take more than us just being near her, which shouldn't be too hard, since we're usually all together anyway. Can we do it?"

All the girls nodded enthusiastically, since it was Tsukune who suggested, while Sera looked shyly at the ground. "Th-thank you for doing this. I hope we can all be good friends for a long time." Inside, Seras was gagging at the idea of having to deal with such a huge amount of raging teenage hormones (once was enough for her), but she kept reminding herself that this was all for the mission.

The group spent the next several hours talking, everyone catching up on what the others had done over the break. Seras found herself easily included in the group, especially when she regaled them with the tale of when her 'cat' had chased her through her house with a rotting dead fish he had found.

When the sun touched the horizon, the group separated. The trio of Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari went off with Tsukune, while Moka was 'entrusted' with the duty to escort Seras to her dorm room, which happened to be across from hers.

Right before they split up for the night, Seras stopped Moka, seeing this as a chance to get in good with the vampire. "Um, I just want to thank you again, and say that out of everyone, I think you match Tsukune the best."

"I matche Tsukune?" Moka, realizing what Seras meant, immediately went red and waved her hands. "Nonononono, e're not like that! We're just good friends!"

"Oh. Either way, it's true. Even if it's just as friends. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Seras closed the door, and turned to face her room. Not bothering with any sort of her usual before-sleep rituals , she fell on her bed. She was dead tired, having spent the full day awake, against her nature. Within minutes, she fell into the usual comotose state of a sleeping vampire.

* * *

So, longest chapter yet, by about 700 words I believe. I love everyone's reviews. I used to laugh at authors saying they were motivated by their reviews, but now I really understand it.

You may notice that I'm not using honorifics or the surname first stuff from Japan. This is because I know I'll eventually (read: most definitely) mess up sometimes (read: a lot), and it will be easier to just keep everything uniform with the way I'm used to.


End file.
